pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Poisonomorph
Poisonomorph was an alien-like darker with an exposed brain and an manipulative ego to match. She was one of the elite darkers of the dark army, answering to Poisonbeak's orders, which she hates deeply. Personality & Character Poisonomorph was one of the smartest Darkers ever seen. Her wisdom enabled her to make very sophisticated manipulations of her enemies. She measured the strength of Darkers by their intelligence: The fool is the weak and the clever is the strong. She usually talked to other darkers that she respected and deemed 'intelligent', such as Zadimus and other darkers that matched her intelligence. Skills & abilities Poison Breath Normal poison breath attacks. Whips She can also pull out two whips from her paws and use them to catch her enemies. She is also can bring out spikes from them whenever she chooses. Feeding From Negative Features As a parasite, she could feed herself on the negative feelings of her enemies, such as hatred, fear, revenge, anxiety and more. Poison Bite Whenever she held a victim by the neck, she stabbed them 8-13 times with the little poisonous spike on her tongue in order to increese the poison effects. Toxic Spikes She has 10 poisonous spikes around the body: six in the antennas, two in the whips, one in the tail and one in the tongue. Weaknesses Except Elemental light, Poisonomorph's biggest weakness is her exposed brain. If it's envelope is punctured, she will die. The envelope can be damaged by a fast and precise attack, like an arrow, but not a normal arrow: the options are light arrow or arrow with a Light Crystal. Powerful creatures can use their teeth to open it themselves, but the poison inside would weaken them for some time. Backstory Before Poisonomorph became the smart devil she is today, she was like any other Darker: average intelligence and acting by instincts. Soon she became smarter and began to hate taking orders. She always hated to obey the alphas but she could not refuse them, which caused her to be very indignant. One day, out of a bad mood, she did "things" with the infamous nope, Scolopendra. This creeping spawning led to three eggs. She always checked the eggs in her cave to see when they will hatch and will be able to eat the hatchlings. Once when she checked the eggs, she saw three small Darkers running around the area. She chased them and managed to eat one. The other two escaped. In the years, her perspective changed and she began to measure intelligence of darkers. There were very few Darkers that she truly honored because of their intelligence. She was killed a few years after the Bloody Dawn. Later, her corpse was eaten by Droolepad. Relationships Poisonomorph respected the darkers who were the most intelligent, capable and manipulative. She never bothered with the lowest ranks (like the omegas or the weak soldiers) and saw them as potential prey and food. Given that she barely spoke, she did so only with the darkers she truly respected. Scolopendra She broke off all contact with him because of his low intelligence. For her, he is only a poor beast that had to be killed one day. Guillotinesis She noticed him only after he became a beta, and respected him for his intelligence and self restraint. She also thought that his methods were effective. Nightshade She respected him because of his high intelligence, but she also loved his dark crystals. Poisonbeak He was the alpha who commanded her, and she despised him when she was alive. However, she grew to respect him more in her last months. Mindtaker She rememberd him as one of her spawns who escaped. His existence reminded her of the mistake she did when she didn't watch over the eggs she wanted to eat. She wanted to find and kill him whenever she could. Hades Hades was another one of those she honored, they had a few "attempts" together. Gallery Lady of Poison.png|Headshot (Current design) Pl babeh by scorching moonlight-dakmnbb.png|Poisonomorph as a deadly little hatchling. Pure Light- The One Who Left Her Mark by Darkanioid1997.png|Another concept art of Poisonomorph as a hatchling Poisonomorph_by_skylanders1997-d8r13dr.png|Concept art (Original design) Notes * She usually manipulated to convince other Darkers to help her; * Her pipes were connected to her brain and increased her strength. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Parasite Category:Elite Category:Deceased